Heavy Cross
by Blinded Moon
Summary: Draco's agenda: hook up with Pansy, hook up with Blaise, hook up with Harry, avoid Snape's creepy quid pro quo. Watch as Draco gets more than he bargained for with his revenge. SLASH with DMPP, DMBZ, HPDM, DMSS, and HPSS. Slightly crack, but mostly fun.


**Heavy Cross**

_It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own  
A heavy cross, to carry alone_

Draco had left his book bag in the Potions room earlier and was just about to open the door to the stone room when he heard the unmistakable sound of snogging. Wondering who he was about to catch in the act, the Slytherin prince quickly pushed the wooden door open.

There was Pansy clothed in just green and silver lingerie lying with her back arched atop Snape's desk. Kissing down her stomach was none other than Blaise Zabini, stark naked.

Draco didn't know who to be angrier at: his girlfriend or his lover. When he slammed the door behind him, it wasn't his heart that was burning, but his mind, flaming green with plans for revenge.

_The lights are on, but everyone's gone  
And it's cruel_

It was breakfast the next day when Draco enacted his revenge. He strutted across the Great Hall and grabbed the hand of his arch nemesis, pulling the thin raven-haired boy so his ear was inches from Draco's gleaming white teeth.

"I'll give you ten galleons if you give me one kiss," he hissed into Harry Potter's ear. The Chosen One's eyes were suddenly filled with a red gleam that made Draco's heart skip a beat.

It was a kiss worth far more than ten galleons. The two went at it harshly, hands running up and down each others' bodies while they bit at each other's tongues while their lips glided against one another.

Two teachers were needed to pry apart the wild 7th years, and far more needed to control the sudden outburst that overcame the Great Hall. Ron pulled out his wand to curse Draco. Hermione seemed immobile. Ginny buried her face in her hands. Blaise spilled a cup of hot coffee all over his robes. Pansy let out a shriek.

Before they parted, Harry took a chance to whisper in Draco's ear, "It'll be 30 more galleons if you'd like to meet me tonight at the Astronomy Tower." Draco smiled.

**  
**_It's a funny way, to make ends meet,  
when the lights are out on every street_

Draco was hurrying down the dungeon corridors after his third visit to Hogwarts' tallest tower in three weeks, his money bag significantly lighter as the price kept increasing. However, he knew it was worth every knut.

Suddenly, a pair of ebony arms worked its way around his waist and pulled him into an alcove. Kisses traced their way up his neck and up to his ear.

"Enough of this game Draco," whispered Blaise, giving the lobe a small bite. "Congrats. You win. Now here's your prize." He began to sink to his knees and undo the blonde boy's trousers, but Draco pushed him away.

"I've had enough for one night," murmured Draco with a smile. "Make that one lifetime, whore." With that, he stomped back to his dormitory, leaving Blaise on his knees.

_It feels alright, but never complete  
without you_

"I think we should get back together," Pansy proposed the next day at breakfast, but Draco met the statement with nothing but a look of disgust.

"First, put the knife down," replied Draco with plenty of snark. "Second, you were the one who cheated on me. Third, I'm enjoying myself as it is. Fourth, you're a cow who's worse in bed than Theodore." With that, Theodore's eyes bulged and he choked on the piece of toast he was chewing.

"Seriously Draco, I'm trying to help you," the black-haired beauty replied. "Your bank account must not be the same as it used to be. So, why don't you lay off the Boy Who Hooks and stick with some free loving." Her left hand began to snake up Draco's thigh.

Draco, however, was not amused. He used his own hand to give a smack to Pansy's thigh. "And why don't you lay off the butter and stick with thrusting your finger down your throat."

Across the hall, he made eye contact with Harry, who raised his goblet as if toasting.

_I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it  
It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it_

The former enemies were set to meet that night in the Potions classroom, but when Draco opened the door, it was a different dark-haired person he encountered.

"You will not be pleasuring Mr. Potter tonight," drawled Snape in a tone that confused Draco.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Someone else will be taking his place," whispered the professor, who drew closer to his wide-eyed star student. Snape raised one hand and slid it down Draco's side, the other one cupping his cheek. "Tell me, Draco, how much would you like an O on the next paper?"

"What are you doing, pervert?"

"Giving you a chance to get some…extra credit." With that, Snape's lips met Draco's and before the blonde boy could pull away, he heard the door open to reveal a stunned Harry Potter.

"Harry! Harry, wait!" Draco rushed out the door in the way neither Blaise nor Pansy had done for him in an attempt to catch up with his newest lover. But he was already gone. Thoroughly disappointed and disgusted with the night, Draco groaned as he returned to his dormitory.

_All the rainy nights, even the coldest days  
you're moments ago, but seconds away_

Thirty minutes later, another figure entered the Potions classroom. Snape looked up expectantly and licked his lips at the visitor.

"That was a lovely performance, Mr. Potter," said the hook-nosed man. "Now, I take it you want the O which Draco so foolishly turned down?"

"You know exactly how to please me, Severus," replied Harry with his remarkably sexy voice. The thin teenager moved closer to the Potions master. "Sometimes, money just isn't enough."

"Very well then," whispered Snape. "But you can trust that your grade isn't the only O you'll be getting tonight."

_The principal of nature, it's true but  
it's a cruel world_

"And now to return your essays on the use of salamander liver in healing potions," stated Snape a few classes later, playing the role perfectly. "I must say, Mr. Malfoy, that you surprised me with this paper." With that, the professor held up the piece of parchment for all to see the D sketched clearly in the top-right corner.

"Bastard," hissed Draco under his breath.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Malfoy? That will be detention tonight. I hope you're on your…" he paused, a smile growing on his lips. "Best behavior." With that, he continued to return essays. "Another surprise was…Mr. Potter's essay. It was, should I say, absolutely remarkable. A perfect O"

"Thank you professor," said Harry, ignoring the shocked faces of all of the classmates, especially Draco. The blond boy suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he observed the eye contact between Harry and Snape. He rushed from the room.

_We can play it safe, or play it cool,  
follow the leader, or make up all the rules_

Draco heard a knock on the bathroom stall door as he was between dry heaves. He'd barely eaten anything in the last few days, and feared that bile would work its way up his throat.

"Come out when you're done," said Blaise with a tone of pity.

"Are you happy now?" asked Draco after another heave. "There, now you win and I'm here on my knees in pain. Happy?"

"Not in the slightest bit," Blaise replied. Draco's vomits paused and a silence followed. "Look, Draco, I don't know what happened in there and you don't have to talk about it, but know that I'm here for you. Pansy's here for you. We both want you in our lives. We'd be willing to be your friends, your lovers. Whatever you want, the choice is yours."

The only sound in the bathroom was Draco's labored breathing.

"So choose," said Blaise, his shoes tapping the tiles as he exited.

_Whatever you want, the choice is yours,  
So choose_

Draco emerged from the bathroom with the two people he was closest to standing right there. He put an arm around each of them and pulled them close.

"Thank you guys," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

The Golden Trio's Slytherin counterpart smiled as Draco pulled away.

"Pansy, I'm sorry for….everything. I want us to remain as close of friends as we have been for all these years, and maybe a little more." Draco added a wink before turning to Blaise. "You, mister, are someone who I'd like to have a real relationship with."

"You mean…you mean you want me to be your boyfriend?" Blaise was shocked at Draco's wish to settle for monogamy.

"Exactly," replied the blonde. "It's time for something…something that means something."

"I think you're making a great decision," said Pansy, beaming. She took one of his arms and Blaise took the other as they made their way down the hallway.

"I think so too," said Draco, happy to have the two people closest to him still on his side. "I think I'm done with these silly games for…for the rest of my life."

_I trust you, if it's already been done, undo it,  
It takes two, it's up to me and you, to prove it_

Suddenly, Draco heard the unmistakable sound of snogging in a nearby broom closet. He looked to his left and to his right, and after receiving a nod from each, he opened the door. There stood Theodore Nott, stark naked, and Colin Creevey on his knees in front of him.

"It looks like I spoke too soon," said Draco, licking his lips and pulling Blaise and Pansy into the closet with him.

_I trust you_


End file.
